


And I'm Obsessed With You

by wheneveryouwantto



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F, I haven't written in almost a year, I still adore my spierfeld babies, M/M, Simon's a baby, ahhhh, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheneveryouwantto/pseuds/wheneveryouwantto
Summary: In which Bram Greenfeld's soulmate's favorite flower is a sunflower.Title Song: Sunflower - Rex Orange County





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to me. I wrote this story to make myself happy while going through a breakup. :^)

There’s a sunflower on my shoulder. A neat little sunflower, with a deep green stem and specs of orange scattered through the yellow petals. It’s really very pretty, but there’s a problem. I don’t know who it belongs to. It could be anyone - It could be Liam from chem’s sunflower or it could belong to the cute boy in my AP French class… I think his name is Devon. Or it could belong to Simon Spier.

_ I hope it doesn’t belong to Simon Spier. _

I’ve had a crush on Simon Spier for _months,_ and that’s not even an exaggeration. He’s so pretty and talented, and he never has a bad word to say about anyone. I swear Simon could not hurt a fly. He’s the kind of person you’d assume to be a vegetarian (he’s not, but he seems like it, you know?). There’s a little problem though. As far as I’m aware, he’s not gay. Which is awful, because every time I think about it my poor heart is crushed into a million pieces. I’m not a romantic person. I’m a Capricorn (although I’m dubious about the accuracy of astrology. Perhaps that’s a Capricorn trait). I don’t do crushes and falling for people who will never like me back. But there's something about Simon that I can’t seem to get out of my head. I wonder if he likes sunflowers.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

“Good morning, everyone!” Simon announces and throws his backpack onto the table. It’s Monday, and Simon is way too enthusiastic. It’s cute. He pulls out a chair and sits between Abby and Leah, which makes Abby side-eye him. A trait she’s very obviously picked up from Leah.

Abby and Leah are the schools resident “lesbian” couple. They’re actually both bisexual, but everyone else says they’re lesbians. It’s a straight people thing, I guess. I think Abby and Leah actually started dating before they got their _ flowers _ .

Everyone gets a flower eventually. They show who your soulmate is. Meaning my soulmate’s favourite flowers are sunflowers, which is ridiculously adorable. My favourite flowers are orange chrysanthemums, which is incredibly specific, I know. Apparently it's a Capricorn thing. 

Simon is talking with the group about their plans for the summer. School ends in a couple of days, and I’ve been invited to about 50 group activities. I’m still contemplating whether to go to them or not. I’ll get to spend time with Simon, which is both a good thing and a bad thing. See, everyone thinks I’m really quiet. They think I’m one of those people who like to stay mysterious and who only speaks when they deem necessary. However, I can be fairly talkative and I’m quite a social person - an extrovert if you will. Garrett and Nick know because they’re the only people I spend time with outside of the group. I rarely speak in the group, and that’s because of Simon. I get shy and nauseated and I’m just too scared to talk in case I mess something up. It makes me feel like an idiot for letting someone impact me like this, but I truly cannot help it. 

Summer plans begin tomorrow with a pool party, at Nick’s house. Nick is the only one of us who has a pool because is parents are weirdly loaded. But yeah… a pool party. I think I’m actually prone to combustion if I go to a pool party with Simon, of all people. It’ll be a complete and utter mess on my behalf. I’m excited though. It’ll be nice to have fun after the last day of school.

I’m caught up in my history homework (something which I should have done last night) when Abby starts talking to me.

“Bram, what music do you like? You should totally add to the Spotify playlist for tomorrow. Here, I’ll send you a link!” She says and distracts herself with finding the Spotify playlist. I smile at her, then divert my eyes to Simon, who’s blatantly staring at me. It feels like his eyes are piercing through my own. We hold eye contact for a split second, but then Simon looks away, his nose going slightly red. He starts to rummage through his bag for something. Garrett notices this interaction and turns to me with his brows furrowed, but I shake my head at him and continue with my history homework.

*** 

In the English lit class, I sit slightly across from Simon, who is watching Netflix on his phone behind his poetry book. Leah sits behind him, and she tugs onto the back of his head and says something quickly before glancing in my direction. I really hope that she’s looking at the girl next to me, because Simon’s best friend catching me staring at him would be quite embarrassing, to say the least. Simon gapes at me for a moment before realising that I’m looking straight at him, and immediately flips Leah off and turns back to his Netflix show. I think he’s watching “Bojack Horseman” which is a very un-Simon-like thing to watch. He’s the sort of person who should be watching Steven Universe, or like… anime. I don’t know.

The bell rings and I leave the classroom as soon as I possibly can, but Garrett stops me before I’m even three steps out of the door.

“Greenfeld!” He yells down the corridor, and does an awkward walk-jog towards me, avoiding all the people pushing through the corridor. I sigh and pivot on my heel to see what he wants.

“What is it, Garrett? Also, please stop calling me Greenfeld. I hate it. It’s too… soccer-y.” I say, going on a tangent. What I really mean is that it’s too straight, but I can’t say that in a hallway full of people. Garrett gets me, though. He understands.

“Are you coming tomorrow?” Garrett asks, an inquisitive look on his face. I hesitate before answering.

“Yeah… why?”

Garrett smiles mischievously. Here we go - Garrett is either going to tease me about something (probably my crush on Simon) or he’s going to tell me something that neither of us are meant to know. This time, it ends up being a bit of both.

“Did you know that Spi- Simon- has his soulmate mark right on his chest? Like, right on the left. Right there, in all it’s glory.”

I start to choke and Garrett laughs at me. What?! How on Earth does Garrett know this? I have so many questions.

“First of all, we are not soulmates. Second of all, how the hell did you find this out?”

Garrett shrugs as if this isn’t a huge deal, but I can feel my heart zooming around my ribcage. This feels like torture.

“Leah told me,” He mumbles. I forgot that Garrett has a huge crush on Leah, and now I feel bad. Nick had a crush on Abby, and Garrett had a crush on Leah, so it must have been wonderful when the two announced they were dating each other. What are the odds of that? It must suck for them both, but hey, maybe Garrett and Nick will end up dating each other.

Leah told him. So it must be true, right?

***

In the shower at home, my mind is completely going haywire. What if Simon does have an orange chrysanthemum on his chest? HIS CHEST, of all places! Why couldn’t it be on his leg, or wrist or something?! This pool party is going to be a complete shambles. If Simon has my flower, then that means his favourite flower is a sunflower, which is so cute that I might actually melt. But then again, what if he hates sunflowers and it’s just a coincidence that he has my favourite flower etched into his skin? But what if it's not, and we fall in love? Then I get to see his grey eyes every day, and I can run my hands through his messy hair and also down his bare chest...

No. Get yourself together. You are Abraham Greenfeld, and you do not need to be thinking like this right now. 

I turn the shower off, step out and carefully wrap a towel around my waist. I look at myself in the steamed-up mirror. I place my hand over my sunflower and take a deep breath.

No matter what happens, I’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in so long!! It feels so nice to be writing again, and I hope I'm accepted back into the community with open arms. Spierfeld is still my favourite fictional couple so I'm still writing about the Simonverse. Some things never change.
> 
> This is a short story because I have zero attention span. Ha.
> 
> I love you all. I hope you enjoy this story.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

I arrive at Nick’s bright and early. Abby is already here. She’s wearing a red swimsuit, and it compliments her body really nicely. Abby actually looks really pretty in red - She has this kind of dark red, almost burgundy denim skirt that she wears to school sometimes and it’s probably my favourite item of clothing that she owns. I don’t know a lot about fashion, but I know enough to know when someone looks good.

I left my bag in my car, but I drove up in swim shorts and shirt anyway, so I can just throw my shirt to the side. 

“Bram!” Abby shouts at me when I come into view. Nick turns around and smiles at me, too. He looks pretty good shirtless, but I bet not as good as Simon. I notice that Nick has a tiny pink tulip right above his waistline, and it makes me smile. Abby has a blue and white lily on her right thigh.

I sit with Abby and Nick at the outdoor table. Abby pulls her bag onto the table and rummages for a moment before pulling out her phone and some sunscreen. “Sunscreen anyone?” she asks. Nick shakes his head, but remembering that I didn’t have any at home, I graciously take the offer. I take my shirt off and start applying sunscreen to my shoulders and arms while Abby sorts out the music. Nick has a really big speaker in his yard, and it has an aux which is ideal for pool parties. 

I follow nick into the pool, and after a few minutes of adjusting to the temperature, Leah, Garrett and Simon arrive all at once. Garrett’s already in his swimwear (did he leave the house like that?) and Leah’s wearing shorts and an oversized shirt. I know Leah is really self-conscious, but this is the first time I’ve seen her wearing shorts and I actually feel really proud of her. 

Before I have a chance to do so much as look at Simon, Garrett has already cannonballed into the pool, and Leah starts complaining because she “wasn’t ready to get wet yet”, which Abby makes into an innuendo. Garrett pretends to vomit before climbing onto Nick’s back.

“Jesus Christ, Garrett. You’re already making trouble and you’ve only been here about two seconds.” I hear Simons's voice come from behind me. From the corner of my eye, I can see his legs enter the water, and he begins to sway them back and forth.

_ Don’t pine over him. Don’t pine over him. _

Abby throws Simon her bottle of sunscreen, of which he thanks her for. I want to move to the side so I don’t have to be so close to Simon, but also that would make it look like I hate him, so I awkwardly hover until Garrett invites me to play water-fighting with him and Nick. I politely decline, but I do take that opportunity to move closer so I can ‘observe better’. I notice that Simon is still wearing a shirt, which part of me is disappointed about but part of me is extremely thankful for.

Eventually, I get bored of Nick and Garrett’s playfighting, so I have no choice but to go and sit with Leah, Abby and Simon. I swim over and pull myself up to sit on the side of the pool, right next to Abby. She doesn’t notice, however, because she’s listening in to a conversation that Leah and Simon are having. I decide to be nosy and join her.

“... but it’s right there!” Simon says, bringing his hand up to his chest. 

Oh.

Leah moves Simon’s hand and rests her head on his shoulder.

“Simon, it’s fine.” She reassures him. “You don’t need to be self-conscious of your flower. It’s not suspicious, and I doubt anyone here is your soulmate…” she starts, but Simon leans forward to look at me. He then turns back to Leah with an incredibly doubtful look in his eyes, which I don’t think Leah picks up on. “It’ll be okay,” Leah reiterates. Abby perks up too. 

“Yeah! I bet it’s like, the prettiest flower ever. What even is it?” Abby asks, and Simon shrugs.

“You know?” he replies, “I don’t even know. But fine. Since you ladies think I’m so dashing, I’ll strip and get in the pool just for you.” 

Simon’s joking, but I can tell he’s still nervous. I focus on his hands, grabbing and fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Leah and Abby block my view, though, because they turn to me and spark up a conversation. I hear Simon get in the pool, but I ignore him for now because I’m not ready for the disappointment of him not being my soulmate. I talk to the girls for a few minutes, until I hear Garrett swear loudly. We all turn to look at him, but that’s when I see Simon. Abby starts talking to Garrett, but I can’t hear her. I can’t focus on anything else but Simon.

His flower.

Marked right there, on his chest, is an orange chrysanthemum.

I feel like I’m going to _fucking_ explode.

***

I stand up, and head into Nick’s kitchen. Everything I thought about in the shower last night is going to be real. Running my hand through Simon’s hair, and down his chest. Me being such an important part of his life. I feel like I’m going to vomit.

Nick and Garrett enter the kitchen. I’ve never seen Nick look so concerned, but Garrett looks like he’s on the verge of death.

“It doesn’t match, does it?” Garrett asks. He sounds like he’s about to cry.

“It does,” I say calmly to the floor.

“It what?!” Garrett shouts and immediately perks up.

“It matches,” I tell him, and I immediately feel my anxiety disappear. 

  
  


_ Simon Spier is my soulmate.  _ Maybe.

  
  


“Holy shit!” Garrett shouts, and launches in my direction, giving me the biggest bear hug in the world.

“So… everything's okay?” Nick asks form the shadows, evidently very confused. I smile at him.

“Everything's fine, Nick. Thank you.” I reply. Nick does that straight-man nod and proceeds to leave the kitchen. Garrett grabs my shoulders and looks me straight in the eyes.

“Listen here, Bram. You are going to go out there, and you are going to be the confident, sexy Bram Greenfeld we’ve all seen on the soccer pitch. You are going to go out there and win Simon’s heart, and I am going to be the ultimate wingman.” Garrett explains, proudly. I laugh at him.

“I’m not sure about the wingman part. Or the confident and sexy part, for that matter.” I assure him. I take a hold on his wrists, remove them from my shoulders and walk back outside.

*** 

Despite Garrett’s advice, the rest of the day continues as normal. By ‘normal’, I mean with me and Simon generally avoiding each other like usual. I don’t know if I’m ready for everything to change just yet. Don’t get me wrong, I would love nothing more than to kiss Simon’s cute face right now, but I’m not ready. I’m not ready to come out to everyone. I’m not ready to bring a boy home to my mother yet. I don’t even know if Simon’s favourite flowers are sunflowers yet, or if he’s even gay, for that matter. I can’t get too hasty. All I know is that my favourite flower is on Simon Spier’s chest. In all its glory, just like Garrett said. It’s the most beautiful flower I’ve ever seen in my life.

When the sun begins to set and the breeze starts to get too cold, we all migrate to Nick's basement. I bring my bag into the house so that I can change into my sweatpants and a hoodie. I can’t help but think that the next time we do something like this, Simon could be wearing my hoodie. Maybe even this exact one. I bet Simon would be one of those really soft, clingy boyfriends who loves to have breakfast in bed and cuddle and watch movies.

Nick’s basement currently looks like a blanket factory. There are so many blankets around and I don’t think I’ve ever been more comfortable in my life. Leah and Abby are sat in the armchair, sharing two blankets. Garrett purposely sat with Nick, meaning that Simon and I had to sit together on the couch opposite Leah and Abby. I don’t know whether I love or hate him for this. He also brings up the topic of soulmates … obviously. 

Nick starts talking about his tulip, and Garrett reveals that he has a Bluebell on his foot. Leah and Abby are so in love that I can’t even bear to listen to them gushing about each other. If only that were me and Simon. 

“What’s your favourite flower, Simon?” Abby asks but Leah interrupts before he has the chance to answer. 

“It’s a sunflower!” Leah explains happily, and Simon puts his head in his hands while Leah stares at him smugly. I look at Garrett, and he looks as if his heart just stopped beating but in the best way possible. My mind goes straight to my shoulder. Everyone would have seen that today. Everyone. I scoot a little closer to Simon, enough for him to notice but not enough for anyone else to.

There’s a moment of awkward silence before Simon starts talking. 

“Yeah.. they're pretty. But it’s a really common flower so a ton of people have sunflowers. Like Bram! I don’t even know what my flower is, though.” Simon mutters. 

I decide to take a risk.

“It’s an orange chrysanthemum,” I inform him. He looks at me and smiles. 

“How do you know that?”

“I just know a lot about flowers, I guess,” I reply and turn my attention to Nick who is asking if anyone wants to play Mario Kart. I can feel Simon’s eyes burning a hole into my skull. 

***

Garrett joins me in the bathroom when I’m brushing my teeth. He punches my shoulder out of pure delight.

“Bram, you are a fucking legend. What did I tell you? Sexy and confident.” Garrett confirms happily. He pulls his toothbrush out of his pocket and I pass him some toothpaste before he sits on the (closed) toilet seat to brush his teeth. After I finish, I leave the bathroom and bump into Simon on the way back to the basement. 

“Hi,” he says. He looks like he’s about to faint.

“Hi,” I reply with a smile. _Sexy and confident_. “Are you okay?” I ask because I really don’t want my soulmate to be dying on me any time soon. Simon looks taken aback by this question.

“I-” Simon begins. “Yeah, I guess. Hey…”

I keep looking at Simon while he takes a deep breath.

“Would you, uh... After this, would you like to come to my house sometime? Alone, I mean. Like, without the other guys. I think that we… well- You seem… nice.” Simon fumbles over his words, wringing his hands together. I can barely control my smile. Honestly, cool, calm and collected Bram Greenfeld is not cool, calm OR collected around this boy.

“I think that would be very nice,” I reply, barely being able to get the words out. There's silence for what feels like a year before Simon speaks again.

“That’s … That’s great. That’s just fine. Uh… would you rather I slept with Nick tonight? Well… not- not slept. Just because we’re better friends, you know? Would you be more comfortable with Garrett, or?” Simon asks. Gosh, he's so cute, stumbling over his words like this. I want to poke his face.

“I think we’ll be okay. Don’t you?” I ask with another smile. Simon looks up at me and shoots a shy smile back.

‘Yeah. I think so.”


	4. CHAPTER THREE

So, as I anticipated, the pool party was a shambles. However, I did get to basically cuddle with Simon all night, so that’s a plus, I suppose. Anyway, I’m going to Simon’s house today to “talk’ and I am terrified. I’ve never been to his house, or met his family, or been in a room alone with him for more than two minutes and I am definitely not excited. Knowing my luck he’s going to tell me that he’s not gay, or that he like someone else, or that he just generally doesn't want to pursue a relationship with me. That’s a very real possibility, and one that I am not ready for.

Despite my anxieties, I get into my car and push Simon’s address into my navigator. I take a deep breath before starting my car up, and reversing out of my driveway.

Simon’s house actually ends up being not too far away. The drive takes about ten minutes, and before I’ve even pulled into his driveway, Simon is already at the door. He’s wearing a dark blue shirt with a button at the collar and jeans. His socks have alpacas on them.

“Hi,” he says when I get out of the car. “Uh.. we’re home alone, so if you're more comfortable we can always talk in the living room, or kitchen, or…”

I do not want that. I want to see Simon’s bedroom. You can learn a lot about a person from their bedroom, and I want to know as much about Simon as I can.

“The bedroom is okay,” I reply, before realising that saying that makes it seem like I just want sex. “Not because … never mind. I just want to see your bedroom.”

Simon nods and leads me upstairs.

His bedroom is just as I would imagine it. Slightly messy, but an organised kind of mess. Full of pictures of his friends, his dog, his family… Even I’m in a couple of pictures. He has lots of little figurines, including jake from adventure time. I learn that he’s a Hufflepuff and that he likes Elliott Smith and Radiohead. He has a MacBook placed carefully on the edge of his desk, surrounded by pens and packets of Oreos. I take my time to take in every inch of his bedroom. Simon sits on his bed next to his dog, who, if I’m remembering correctly, is called Bieber. 

“Should I sit here?” I ask Simon, gesturing to his office chair.

“Nah, it's fine,” Simon assures me. I sit opposite him, and his bed is the softest bed I’ve ever sat on. Even softer than my grandma’s.

“Soo…” I start, but Simon interrupts me.

“You’re the chrysa… chry..”

“Chrysanthemum,” I help him. “And, yes. I think we are soulmates, Simon.”

We stare at each other for a moment. Simons nervous frown slowly turns into a smile.

“Can I hug you?” he asks. I nod, so Simon shuffles towards me and wraps his arms right around my neck, over my shoulders. 

  
  


Simon Spier is such a _soft_ human. That’s the only way I can describe it. He’s warm, and he smells nice. I hug him back and place my chin on his shoulder.

After what feels like an eternity, Simon pulls away from me. His eyes look shiny as if he’s about to start crying. He’s got a lopsided smile on his face. I try to take in every detail - his messy blonde hair, and the occasional strand of hair that's even more blonde. His shiny grey eyes, and his dirty glasses. He has a cute little nose, and it makes me want to poke it. His shoulders are surprisingly broad. I don’t think I could ever find a flaw in the way Simon looks.

I place my hand on his chest, right over where his flower is placed. Simon looks down and pulls my hand away from his chest to put it on his cheek.

“I hoped you were my soulmate… so much.” Simon explains. “I noticed your sunflower at Halloween last year, and I literally almost died,”

“Figuratively,” I interrupt, but Simon jokingly tells me to shush and continues.

“No, Literally. But everyone loves sunflowers, so it could have been anyone. You’re so cute, Bram. You’re like, really quiet, but I have this theory that you’re super funny in your head.”

“I’d like to think I’m fairly funny sometimes,’ I tell Simon.

***

We end up spending the day together. We mostly just talk, and Simon shows me a lot of funny videos. Turns out that Simon does, in fact, watch Steven Universe, and that fact made me feel like a genius. Suddenly I become some kind of weird psychologist who is able to guess what kind of TV shows people like from their personality. Simon was only watching Bojack Horseman that day because Leah had recommended it to him, which is just a perfect match. 

Simon shows me his favourite albums and tells me that he’s going to make me a Spotify playlist of all his favourite songs, and I tell him I’ll make him one too. I’m mentally going through my playlist in my head when Simon starts talking again. He loves talking, but I don’t mind. He’s so passionate and it’s actually weirdly attractive.

“What do you want out of this?” Simon asks me sheepishly. I sit up and furrow my eyebrows.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I don’t know. Would you want to just like.. Be friends? Or-” I start to laugh before he can finish his sentence. I can’t help myself. This boy.

“Simon, obviously not. You realise I’ve liked you since I started at Creekwood, right? Since that first day where Garrett forced me to sit at your lunch table. You were wearing a shirt with a wolf on it, and I still fell for you. So, no. There is no way I’m leaving this house as just your friend.”

Before I know it, Simon’s lips are on mine. It startles me for a moment, but I happily welcome it. I place my hands on is shoulders and pull him closer just slightly. My whole body goes warm. I’m kissing Simon Spier. Garrett would absolutely _shit_ himself.

Simon pulls away, but rests his forehead against mine. 

“If you’re up for it, ‘boyfriends’ sounds like a pretty good title,” Simon whispers, only half joking.

“I think it does too,” I whisper back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this story! I personally don't think it's amazing, but it's something. I wrote it in about a day and a half, and it made me happy, and that's what matters. 
> 
> I hope it made you happy too.
> 
> :) <3


End file.
